Question: Evaluate the following expression when $x = 10$ and $y = 2$. $3$ $x$ $^2 + 10$ $y$ $ + 5$
Substitute $10$ for ${x}$ and $2$ for ${y}$ $ = 3{(10)}^2 + 10{(2)} + 5 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 3(100) + 10{(2)} + 5 $ $ = 300 + 20 + 5 $ $ = 325$